Weakness - GrayLu Week 2016
by Anoriel Thiliedis
Summary: Day 6! Special genre: smut or fluff. I say... Smut! After a mission in which Lucy risks her life for Gray, he stays with her to find out why she did something that stupid. Cover photo found on Google.


Before anyhting: I'd like to dedicate today's story to  31, who has been so supportive since the very beginnig. Thank you for sticking with me during this GrayLu Week!

Enjoy, everyone!

* * *

 **I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Graylu Week 2k16**

 **Day 6: Weakness (specific genre: smut and/or fluff)**

* * *

 _Human love is often but the encounter of two weaknesses_ – Franqois Mauriac

* * *

Gray was sitting by Lucy's bed, frowning deeply while he meditated.

The night was pitch dark. The only source of light was a candle lit at Lucy's table, but it was rather faint. Not that he complained. In fact, he needed to think peacefully. And what better place could there be to do so if not a dark, quiet room.

The subject of his pondering was no other but the sleeping next to him woman. They had gone on a mission, the whole Team Natsu. It was supposed to be an easy job, lasting no more than a few days. After all, the aim'd been a dark guild, Daemon Hell, terrorizing some town people. Erza'd been more than eager to put an end to it, and the rest of them followed her lead, as always.

Nevertheless, none of them had suspected it was a trap.

 **Three days before**

Team Natsu attacked the dark guild after two days of preparations and observing the black wizards, learning their weak points. The members seemed to be quite weak. Still, the battle was tough, but there was something odd to it. The first one to notice something was off was Lucy, who told them about the Greek mythology and that there must've been something connected tot that since the name of the guild suggested it. Then, she cried she was going after the leader, who made an appearance, but was already passing to another room. The rest was taking the wizards down rather easily, until a group of six stronger mages made an appearance. They called themselves Daimon Rage; three giants calling themselves Hekatonchires, Ker, a death spirit, and two Gorgons: Stheno and Euryale. The last two of them went after Lucy, while the rest successfully blocked the Fairy Tail mages' paths to follow and help the blonde. A battle began.

Eventually, they realized the guild was oddly focused on Gray, apparently intending to make him lose consciousness at least and take him with them. Suddenly, the creatures stopped and, as if ordered by someone, each of them lunged in different direction, running away. The Fairy Tail mages exchanged puzzled faces, then they all had split up and went through another path to the victory, but, unfortunately, the mythological creatures disappeared.

When they were done, Erza gathered them all and thanked for the mission… Yet, the ones that came on her calling were Gray and Natsu only. There was not a trace after Lucy. The first one to notice was Gray. When Scarlet realized it, she took a fighting stance and examined the surroundings, but it seemed that there was no one there anymore.

"Natsu, go and hunt Lucy down."

"Roger that." The Dragon Slayer sniffed the air, then turned around. "She was that way."

They hurried after Natsu, hoping the blonde was okay. Nonetheless, when they entered an enormous room, the Dragon Slayer stopped and gazed around, confused.

"Her scent ends here."

"But she's not here, flame brain." Gray grunted, kicking a loose rock on the floor.

"But she was. Look." Erza pointed at three figures laying among the ruined insides, knocked out. They recognized one of the Gorgons, which shocked them. Lucy was able to defeat her, apparently.

The redhead approached the lying Gorgon, Euryale, and noticed she was awake, grinning evilly. Erza made a terrifying face and grabbed her by the neck, asking about Lucy.

"She was taken as a prisoner… Sly girl, caught me by surprise…" Euryale gagged. "You won't find her, ever…"

"GIVE LUCY BACK!" Natsu yelled and punched the floor next to her. The Gorgon only laughed and replied:

"She's taken to Hades. No mortal can enter."

 **Back to the present**

Somehow, they managed to reach the Underground and save the blonde. They found her barely alive, massacred, and unconscious. After taking her home, they almost exhausted Wendy and Chelia together when they were trying to heal her.

Still, currently, her condition was stable.

And Gray, who felt responsible for letting her go alone and not protecting her, stayed at her apartment, watching over her.

An hour later, Lucy moved and moaned, making him budge and lean over her.

"Lucy? Are you okay?"

"Gray?" She whispered and opened her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm making sure you're fine, after being kidnapped and tortured by the gods and other creatures…" The man stated, measuring her fever. She had none.

"Oh." Was all she said, then she smiled. And something within him snapped.

"Why did you do it?" He scowled at her, clearly dissatisfied, earning a sigh from her lips. "Why did you let them take you there?"

There was a moment of silence in which she was still smiling. Then, she took a shaky breath and asked gently:

"Gray… Do you not know?"

"Not really." He murmured, averting his sight.

"Look at me." Lucy asked quietly, but when he did not react, she tried to lift herself, only to wince in pain and get back on her bed. However, the man turned back to her, checking if she'd done more damage to her battered body. "Gray… I will tell you everything, but I need you to look at me while I do so."

"Fine, have it your way." He crossed his arms and stared at her.

She shifted uncomfortably, but then started speaking. "I couldn't let you die there. That fiend, Stheno, gave me an ultimatum… A life for a life. She said they'd take you instead and slaughter you… And they wouldn't go easy on you. Their objective was you and your power."

"Why?"

"Well, she only hinted something, but it's quite logical, really." Lucy huffed, smiling a little. "Since you're an Ice Devil Slayer now, they wanted the power. However, to acquire it, they had to get rid of you, Gray… S-she said they'd take your power to themselves… and—"

"Then they wanted me. Me, not you!" He growled, annoyed. "How come _you_ turned into a captive?"

"Like I said, we made a deal." The blonde closed her eyes, ignoring the pulsating pain in her head. "I offered my life in exchange for yours. And even though I'm not as powerful—"

"But _why_ the hell would you do that!" Gray snarled again, becoming even more angry. "It was so stupid of you, Lucy, I would've never thought—"

"Think!" She spat, sitting down and scowling at the pain. "Just think! They'd hold me captive, maybe torture me, maybe use me, but _so what_? They wouldn't kill me, well, not that quick at least! And you…" Her eyes softened. "You'd be safe."

Gray was so taken aback that he could not voice anything. What was she trying to say? Couldn't she see it was entirely foolish of her?

"Besides, I hoped you'd rescue me soon enough."

"Those were _Greek gods and demons_ , Lucy. Not some stupid guys who only want power. You shouldn't have done that." The man stated coldly, observing how she winced at his tone. "We were so worried… I was so worried… and it would be my fault if you died."

"It was my choice, Gray." Heartfilia whispered and reached out to him. He was so surprised that he did not move away from her hand, which cupped his cheek delicately. She smiled softly and added. "My choice to keep you fine."

The man shuddered; he had a sudden urge to cry and laugh at the same time. He took her hand in his and kissed her wrist. "Lucy… How could you think I'd ever be _fine_ without you beside? If I knew you'd be gone…"

"Gray…" Her lips trembled as she watched his crushed expression. "I know it's hardly the time, but you must know. I love you. And I did it, because, even though I'm stronger than before, you are and always will be my weakness. When I heard they wanted to kill you… I couldn't have it."

The brunet let a tear slide down his cheek and leaned into her touch. "And I could? I almost lost you… You know how I feel about you. You knew ever since we chose the mission that I care about you and you just…"

Lucy leaned in and kissed him softly, making him sigh, trying to calm down. Then she backed away a bit and told him: "I know. I'm sorry. But, hey, you know what? Even thought I did it because you're my weakness, you were my strength during my imprisonment."

"How come love can make us so weak?" Gray murmured, brushing her hair back from her face and moving to sit next to her on the bed, bracing her against himself.

Lucy mused. "It's not that it makes us weak. It makes us more emotional and necessarily vulnerable. But at the same time, we're more mature, we get responsible. I know I have someone who trusts me and supports me no matter what in you, Gray. And I find strength in the fact I have you to share my happiness, my sadness, simply _me_ with. And, paradoxically, it makes me stronger."

The man chuckled and kissed her temple. "There's no better description, baby. And I feel similar." Gray took her under her chin and tilted her head to himself. "I love you. And I'd do anything for you."

She smiled when he kissed her once again, that time pouring the passion he felt for her. She responded with need, with absolute trust. She knew it was real. Before the mission, Gray'd told her how he felt towards her and asked her to think of an answer. He'd said he would've been waiting after the mission.

And even though she knew she loved him even before that, even before Fairy Tail'd been disbanded, she agreed to that. She couldn't bear having a distraction of that kind on such a dangerous mission.

But now, she felt it all the more after the whole thing. They'd almost lost each other. And she had to make sure he was there, he was hers.

So, she braced herself and moved one leg on the other side of his hips, effectively straddling him without breaking the kiss. Even if he was surprised, he did not let it show, catching her hips and making slow, teasing circles around her rear. Lucy crept closer and pushed her chest against his, at the same time leading her tongue along his lower lip. Gray grunted with approval and slid his tongue out to meet hers.

Somehow, the kiss was heating up rapidly, changing into a make out encounter. Yet, neither of them complained. Lucy unbuttoned his shirt, which was off his torso in a blink of an eye, making her giggle. "I love how you dispose of your clothes so smoothly." She told him, then made a smug expression. "I wonder if mine'll be just as fast to go."

Gray smirked, then raised his eyebrow at her. "Well, how's that?"

The blonde looked down and her eyes widened at her chest, clad only in a bra even though a second ago there was a top on her. "When did that happen?!"

"Well." He grunted sensually. "Magical abilities are my specialty."

Lucy laughed and ground her hips against him, blushing at the contact and the sound he emitted. "Mm, I like that."

Capturing her lips again, Gray laid her down on himself, aware of her bruises and the fact she shouldn't be under him this time. "Are you sure? Isn't it too fast for you?"

"Gray, I've wanted you for so long…" She sighed and nibbled on his neck, listening to his grunts. "Far longer than I care to admit. It's not too fast. I _need you_."

And he had no more questions. He pulled her up and kissed her again. That time, it was hard and demanding, making her even more excited. Her hips were bucking ahead more often now, begging to feel more of the friction. At one point, Lucy sat up and her hands moved on his naked chest and she explored him, scratching his nipples with her fingernails and paying much attention to his belt, teasing. Gray was not far behind with the caresses; his fingers found the clasp of her bra and he quickly got rid of it, admiring the sight he revealed. He reached out to touch her and brushed his thumbs over her hardened nipples, earning a moan which set his blood on fire. He repeated the action, receiving another grind on his hips.

Lucy panted, arching into his hands more. God, was it pleasurable! Suddenly, Gray sat up himself and kissed her neck, marking it with a hickey, then passed lower with open-mouthed kisses to reach her breasts. She mewled and clawed his back on the way to his hair, which she pulled and brought his head closer to her body.

"Oh, Gray!" She hummed.

He took his time with her bosom. He wanted to cherish her, to worship her, and he wanted her to feel it. But her weight on the terribly tight area in his pants was not making it easy for him.

So, knowing his self-control was soon to expire, he moved to her skirt and pulled it off trough her head, making the woman giggle.

"I'll have to stand up anyway." She wiggled her brows at him and pulled herself on her knees, at the same time undoing his pants and grabbing them along with his boxers' waist band. With a final look at his face, she smirked and pushed both cloths down his legs, in which he helped by kicking it off himself at the end. Gray had to admit, an aroused Lucy fighting to take his clothes off was a hell of a turn on, even to his fully erect by then member.

The woman returned to the level of his bare groin and eyed him with a satisfied smirk. Gray gulped and twitched, knowing she saw that. Lucy bit her lip and reached to him, then, finding no objections, grasped him in her hand. He groaned. Encouraged, she stated pumping him.

"A little tighter… Uh, Lucy…" He uttered, observing her movements with awe.

"Like this?"

"Oh yes!"

She was fascinated and a little intimidated by the feeling of his packet; but she found his changing expressions and reactions adorable. Lucy smirked; she was glad that she was the one making him come undone, and that she could watch him like that exclusively. Gazing down, she noticed a bit of his completion, so, dazed, she bowed down and gently lapped it with her tongue, at the same time glancing at the man with one eye coquettishly.

It took everything from Gray not to come at the very moment; it was just too sexy. So, instead of letting her suck on him, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her on her knees again, half-standing. "Enough, baby. My turn."

His husky voice sent shivers down on her and she realized she was aching for his touch. Gray didn't let her wait too long. He kissed her navel and traced his tongue around her belly, his hands roaming on her lower back. Lucy moaned when he made a hickey on her underbelly and his long fingers hooked the sides of her panties, pulling them down. She frantically helped him dispose of them and watched as he stared at her in all of her naked glory. The blonde blushed and moved a little uncomfortably, but Gray shook his head.

"You're a goddess."

Having said so, he returned to kissing her, still above her center. She was heaving in anticipation, trembling. With his hands placed on her butt, he squeezed her cheeks and parted them a little, making her pant. Finally, with a mirthful glint in his eyes, the brunet kissed her groin and tongued her lower lips. Lucy cried; if it wasn't for his hands holding her hips, she'd have fallen backwards on the bed at once. The sensations were torturously _good_. She had no idea it'd feel like that…

When Gray's tongue traced her up and down, she couldn't hold the moans and sighs in. She was heating up quickly, feeling her body responding to him like to nothing before. Lucy cried in bliss when he sucked on her clit, at the same time moving one hand to her opening, teasing it. Her breath became erratic, the trembles of her body violent, the excitement unbearable.

"Gray, please, I can't take any more teasing!" She whimpered, looking down at him working on her. Her hips ground on his face, creating the pressure on her sweet spot and making her throw her head back in pleasure. The man chuckled and moved his face away.

"Of course, princess. Your wish is my command." He said huskily, kissing her stomach and chuckling when she jerked badly. "But what about your bruises?"

"Who cares about that!" She barked and lunged at him, kissing his lips with hunger. She did not care that she could taste herself on him, she simply needed the man right then and there. "Gray…" She mumbled seductively. "Can I ride you?"

The Ice mage gulped and nodded, not trusting his voice. She smiled sweetly and pushed him down on the bed, then climbed on him, grabbing his shaft. Lucy let it slide along her, then she stilled him and slowly impaled herself, her eyes closed and her expression of frustration. Gray, who was observing her, again had to hold himself back; she was too enticing. He had to enter her fully, now. So, he reached for her hips and pushed her the rest of the way down, burying all of his member inside. They both gasped.

He saw white. It was the best feeling he'd ever experienced, especially with a woman. He tried to calm his breath a little, not wanting to be chugging all the time. Lucy was biting her lip, finding amazing sensations in the fact he was inside of her like that. He was big, and it was good. She loved the possibilities they had with that — and the possibility of him reaching deep within her. Suddenly, she shivered from her dirty thoughts and moved up, then slammed down. Gray cried out and met her thrust, then another and another.

They found a rhythm ideal for both of them and went with it, exchanging other small caresses and moans. Lucy was riding him, grazing his chest. Gray was pushing from below, watching her reactions with hazy eyes.

"Lucy…" He moaned. "Speed up?"

"AH… C-can't …"

He grabbed her hips and rolled them over, him on top. He grinned at the flustered and shocked blonde and took her leg to hook it over his shoulder. Lucy was about to protest, but then he pushed inside and she could only scream, loving the new angle. She encouraged him, making him know she felt amazing by sliding her nails on his back.

Gray was losing it. He couldn't bear any more teasing, nor while he insides were clenching his cock. He had to bring her home before he came himself, so, he reached between their bodies and massaged her clit. Lucy hollered. Meanwhile, her walls began clenching around him, making the pressure almost agonizing.

"Yes, Lucy! Come with me." He rasped painfully into her ear, biting it.

She called his name and then spasms overtook her; Gray gritted his teeth and rode through her orgasm, only to reach the climax himself. Lucy was embracing him for dear life, dazed, but delighted. A moment later, the man landed on her, out of breath. She smiled and tightened her embrace, not caring about their sweaty bodies.

The couple laid there, trying to regain control over their breaths, listening to each other's beating hearts. Lucy was grinning madly, unable to erase it from her face. Not that she wanted to! Never had she been that happy with someone. And Gray… Gray was all she had ever wanted.

"You okay?"

She looked down at him laying on her chest and staring at her with a small smile. "Never better. It was… amazing."

"Get used to it, because you'll be feeling only that as long as you want me." He stated seriously, pecking her skin. After a moment, he added: "And yeah, it was amazing."

"I'll always want you."

He grinned at her and rolled off, only to embrace her again and place her on his chest instead. Lucy closed her eyes, content.

They both drifted to sleep, thinking how their weakness for each other truly changed into a strength.

* * *

 **Actually, I'm planning to convert this One Shot into a full-lenght story with the arc I mentioned it. I had so much fun thinking of possibilities with Greek mythology and all that I'll definitely work on a regular fic.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
